


Easier To Say That We Did It On Purpose

by thunderstormz



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderstormz/pseuds/thunderstormz
Summary: Senior year has barely begun and head cheerleader El finds herself breaking up with her boyfriend--who’s the varsity quarterback. Not even a week later she’s in need of a new “boyfriend” to stop her ex from talking to her again. When she’s at a homecoming party and Troy starts flirting with her, she takes it upon herself to find a fake boyfriend, who just happens to be the school’s nerd--Mike Wheeler.





	1. Senior Year Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone who reads this! we are going to try to update a new chapter every saturday! we're also making a few social media posts for the characters, and share little updates whilst writing, if you want to see them check out our twitters: @lietcmc - yazzy and @tatiwheeler - tati
> 
> we hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it! <3

Mike absolutely loathed school--every other aspect of his life was pretty good but school-- school is where the popular kids are. The ones who pick on him and his friends, the ones who think they’re above everyone else for having more money than them and the ones known as the ‘cool’ kids because they’re jocks--more like jerks. He hated how they had power over the school--people tried to hang with them--act like them even. All so they wouldn’t get picked on. People would follow their lead and stay silent whilst others were harassed, the fear of being bullied by the jocks, leading them to be cowards in the background, however that wasn’t the case for the party--and certainly not Mike.

As he walked into the school, he saw his friends waiting for him by the glass entrance doors, chatting amongst themselves. Mike headed over to them with a sigh, he was still feeling rough from this morning. He already felt like his energy was drained and he wished more than anything to still be in the comfort of his own bed.

“Welcome to hell.” Mike was usually grim in the mornings--he never was a morning person but today he just looked downright miserable.

“Everything okay?” Will inquired, wondering what happened this morning for him to already look so done with the day before it had even started.

“Nothing new--my dad’s an ass. I missed my alarm, bike got a flat tire, and my dad couldn’t even bring me. So I had to walk all the way here and now, I get to be at my favorite place in the whole wide world.”

He leaned on the lockers and took a breather. The cool metal pressed against his head, somewhat helping the ache that was there, he closed his eyes for a second like he was trying to go to a distant place, somewhere he could find comfort and safety--his safe place was his basement, it was filled with the things he loved most, and it held fond childhood memories. It’s the one place he knew he could fully be himself--away from the school, where he was known as ‘the nerd’--away from home where his father would go on about how this silly band of his would never get him far. A place he could use to escape all of that.

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, opening his eyes to the sound of El’s giggle, her laugh filling the quiet hallway.

”Guys, I think we should go… the jocks are headed this way and I'm not in the mood to hear them today--I might do something I’ll regret.” Lucas laughed when he heard Mike say the last part of that sentence.

“You might do something you’ll regret.. like what? Punch Troy? That’s funny Wheeler, real funny,” Lucas responded with a smirk on his face. Mike couldn’t help but chuckle--Lucas always knew how to make him make him laugh when he was in a bad mood. It was 7:20am, that meant that they had ten minutes until classes started. Mike walked into the bathroom to splash his face with cold water, as if the water would wash away all of the reasons he was in a bad mood. He forced a smile onto his face and walked out of the bathroom, joining his friends as they started walking to class. He always walked the rest of the party to their classes in hopes of being late to his class--his class with El.

Mike loved his first period, he always had a passion for photography. He was always intrigued with the different ways shadows could change a persons face and the way lighting could change the mood and the feel of the setting surrounding them. All of that disappeared when he saw El’s face as she walked through the door--he forgot about his passion and the love he had for it and was overcome with the feeling of hatred running through his veins. He wished for the opportunity to change his schedule without having to change his other classes--he had every other class with at least one of the boys. All the boys had Health class together--but they also shared that class with both El and Max.

Mike sat down in one of the two remaining chairs in the classroom--sat in the far back left corner, his eyes scanning the room to make sure El was nowhere near him. He brought his backpack closer to his chest and opened it--searching frantically for his earphones. He wouldn’t be able to make it through the class without them--of course luck wasn’t on his side today, he didn’t have them. He had left them at home on his nightstand. He had been in such a rush this morning that he had sped out of his house and forgotten them along the way.

“Excuse me ma’am,” El raised her hand, “may I use the bathroom?” The teacher nodding in approval, as their attention then went back to the class.

He could only hope she would stay gone--that would truly make his day. As she got up out of the uncomfortable chair and walked passed Mike she gave a small heartfelt smile and continued to walk out of the classroom. Mike furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, _why the hell did she smile at me?_ El had never realized exactly how much Mike hated her, she always wondered why he never waved or smiled back at her but she never had the courage to go up to him and ask.

By the time El walked into the bathroom, Max was already standing there, leaning against the dull white wall--her phone in hand. She looked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening--meeting El’s gaze.

"What was so important that we had to talk about this now?" Max raised her eyebrows and pursed her pink, glossy lips.

El was so overwhelmed with nerves--her stomach was aching and she felt nauseous. She told Max everything, why was this any different?

"I don't know what to do.. everything feels so forced. I know I should love us being together but I don't."

Max furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she tried to piece together everything El said. "Huh?" she squinted her eyes, "I don't understand what you're talking about... care to explain the situation a little better?"

El rolled her eyes and groaned at the same time. Before she repeated herself she let out a sigh of frustration.

"I'm breaking up with Troy."

She felt guilty but she knew she had to--it was senior year. Her last ever year at high school. A year that she knew she should spend with people she actually liked being around and surrounding herself with people she genuinely cared about, and people who genuinely cared about her too--people like Max and a few of the other cheerleaders. Max widened her eyes and her jaw dropped almost hitting the ground.

"WHAT?! YOU WANNA BREAK UP WITH TROY?"

El looked around the bathroom nervously. "Shhh. People are gonna hear you!" She pointed to the entrance of the bathroom door. Oh my god--what if there's somebody in here.. She ran to the stalls and pushed each of them open making sure that nobody was eavesdropping on their conversation. No one was there. Thank god, she let out a sigh of relief and finally responded to her redheaded friend who was standing there in bewilderment.

She couldn't believe that El wanted to break up with Troy--her boyfriend of not one, not two, but three years.

"What made you realize that you don't wanna be with him anymore?" El looked down at her slightly dirty cheer shoes, the guilt eating away at her.

"He told me that he loved me and I couldn't say it back." Her eyes began to glisten with tears threatening to spill out, she could do her best to try and keep them from falling but it wasn’t much use. They weren’t just tears from her feeling guilty, they were from all of her pent up anger and sadness--that she’d learnt to keep hidden away.

"You don't always have to say it back y'know." She wiped the small tear that had fallen from El’s eye and onto her cheek.

“It’s not just that I couldn’t say it back though Max. I didn’t want to say it back. I guess I’ve just realized how much I actually hate having to put up with all this bullshit--how he treats other people like they’re nothing, how he thinks he owns everyone. I’ve had enough of it all.”

"Well, I support you--in whatever decision you make." A small smile formed on El's face, she knew she could go to Max.

Everybody has that one person to go to for everything--to laugh, to cry, to rant--Max was El's person and El was Max's person. It'd been like that for as long as anyone could remember--nobody could get between them. El looked in the mirror--_is this what I look like when I cry?_ Her eyes were slightly puffy and the tip of her nose was rosy colored but it was nothing a little concealer couldn’t fix.

"I have to get back to class before Ms. Walters thinks I’m skipping."

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with me to get milkshakes?" Max looked at her with cheerful eyes.

"No-I can’t. Maybe tomorrow?”

"Yeah, definitely. Do you have any friends in photography right now?"

Max was unsure of why El wouldn't accompany her to go get milkshakes. El never turned down that offer.

"No, the only person I know in the class is Mike Wheeler and he doesn't even talk to me. I don't understand why."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think he talks to anybody but his own friends.. I mean come on--have you ever seen him socialize with someone that isn't Lucas, Dustin or Will?"

El took a moment to think about that question, she'd known him almost her entire life and had never seen him speak to someone other than those three.

"Yeah, that's true. Now that you mention it--I never have seen him talk to anybody but them."  
El checked her phone and realized she had been out of class for almost twelve minutes.

"Let me get back to class before they think I'm taking a massive shit or something." Max let out a loud laugh that echoed through the hallways. El whipped her head backwards at Max with wide eyes, trying to contain her own laughter. "Shhhh." She let out a small giggle and blew her best friend--who was now at the other end of the hallway--a kiss, as she went back to class.

As she entered back into the classroom she caught sight of Mike talking to their other classmates, cracking silly jokes to make them laugh--a smile spread across his face. His voice was relaxing--like the sound of the ocean waves coming onto the shore. It was comforting. She closed her eyes, taking a second to unwind to the sound of his mellow but sure voice.

However when he saw her--he tensed up, the smile on his face now absent as he went back to being quiet. She had no idea why but she found Mike’s voice to be somewhat soothing to her--it made her feel calm and at ease. Though now he had stopped talking--the quietness of the room overtaking everything--and the calming presence of Mike’s voice gone with it.

She sunk back into her seat as the lesson continued on. He examined her--noticing there was something wrong; she wasn’t as cheerful as she had seemed to be before she left to go to the bathroom--her nose was now a rouge color but he could tell she tried to cover it up. The light from the window was hitting her almost perfectly, a small shadow ran across her face. He took out his camera and turned down the shutter volume as he took a picture of the cheerleader--she was beautiful, she always had been--there was no denying that, even in middle school he would find himself glancing at her. _She’s pretty--really pretty._ Mike caught himself fixated on her, and had to remind himself that he hated her.

She felt a harsh vibration on her leg--It’s Troy--I know it is. She glanced at her phone and her thoughts had been right, it was in fact Troy.

_‘Do you want me to get you out of class? I have office aide--remember?’_ Of course she remembered--he wouldn’t stop talking about how he would call parents telling them their son or daughter had just been in a fight--he usually called the Wheelers and Byers family--the laughter that would erupt from his lips as he told everyone and the proud smirk on his face. He only did it for his own entertainment, knowing that their parents would be worried and angry at them, and that when they went home they’d get in trouble. That’s when she started realizing how much of an ass he truly was--that’s when she knew she had to break up with him.

_‘Yeah, call me out of class, I have to run something by you.’_ She knew that if she told him they had to talk he wouldn't have called her out. A pit formed at the bottom of her stomach--she was finally going to do it. As much as the anxiety filling her body was making her feel lightheaded and sick. She was actually going to break up with Troy and be free of him. She waited impatiently for the phone to ring--her freedom depended on it.

Now, I know what you’re thinking, that’s dramatic--it sounds like she’s a prisoner. Well that’s exactly how she felt in her relationship and how she feels at school, surrounded by her peers--where she had to put on a certain act, to be considered cool. Even though she hated it--the clothes she wore, the way she just had to act as a part of their group--it wasn’t who she was and it wasn’t who she wanted to be.

She checked her phone. It’s been ten minutes--why hasn’t he called me yet? If he took any longer she knew she would somehow talk herself out of breaking up with him. The class was silent--everyone was doing independent reading and studying their cameras. The phone rang at the worst time possible--over taking the quietness of the room, everybody’s heads whipped toward the phone.

“Miss Hopper, you're needed in the office.”

Knots formed in her stomach, her hands starting to clam up--now was her chance. She grabbed her bag--clutching her phone in her hand, as she walked towards the door she saw Mike--watching her move across the classroom. She carefully closed the door behind her--inhaling as she began walking down the corridor, each step she took echoed throughout the deadly silent hall--the only sound to be heard were her footsteps. _You can do this El, you’ve got this. Just rip it off like a band-aid._ She always gave herself little pep talks--usually for performances or cheer competitions, as those were the times when she felt the most anxious.

She stopped in front of the office door, closing her eyes and finding herself standing where the sea and land meet--she imagined Mike’s voice and was overtaken with tranquility. She inhaled once more, opened her eyes and exhaled--her nerves were no longer present. Here goes nothing. As she reached for the door handle, Troy opened the door and gave her a smile.

“We need to talk.” She was staring at Troy with no emotion showing. “Actually--I need to talk, and I need you need to listen.” She corrected herself. Panic starts rising in her as she realizes that her mind has gone blank; she’d forgotten everything she planned--she doesn’t know what to say--how to tell him that it’s over.

“I-I dump your ass.”

And just like that she’d broken up with Troy. Silence surrounded them as he looked as though he was in a state of shock, not knowing what he could even say in return. They both stood there--in the deserted hallway. _What now? She put so much thought into how she was going to break up with him, and then she just blurted out I dump your ass. Really?_ Troy was yet to speak, and the suspense was killing her. She could hear her heart pumping blood through her veins, the sound of it was deafening--and it felt as though it was only getting louder. If he didn’t say anything soon, she could’ve sworn she was going to pass out.

The bell finally rang filling the hallway with other students--he stood, clearly still in shock--trying to process exactly what had just happened. El slipped away, saved by the bell she thought. She met Max at their usual spot--recounting everything that happened only five minutes before. Her conversation with Max coming to a halt as she felt her heart stop.

“Oh my god. I left my camera in class--my dad will kill me--it’s brand new!” The two girls ran back to El’s class--the camera was nowhere in sight. _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._ El thought she was going to have a panic attack right then and there, until a hand tapped on her shoulder. There he was--Mike Wheeler.

He stood almost completely still--with her camera held between his hands, slightly reaching towards her--holding it out for her to take--the veins visible on his hands made it hard to look at anything but his long pale fingers. She never realized how much taller he was than her--she had to tilt her head upwards slightly to be able to look at him. The fact that he was thin made him look even taller than he actually was--his messy curls gave him extra height--they were so black that they almost had a blue hue to them. His raven hair made his skin look white as snow--the freckles on his face looking more prominent. His jaw was clenched in annoyance. _He’s beautiful--like he’s really beautiful._ El knew boys weren’t supposed to be described as beautiful--but that was the only word that came to mind. She was fixated on his eyes--they were almost as dark as hair. He was looking down at her waiting for her to grab her camera. _Why is she staring at me like that? Why is she looking at me like I'm a fascinating new discovery?_ He coughs lightly to get El’s attention, gesturing to her camera that was still in his hands. She looks down at the camera, and carefully takes it.

“Oh, right--sorry about that. Thank you--for picking it up.” Once she had taken the camera back, Mike rotated his arm--it was sore from holding up the camera. “Yeah, not a problem.” Mike walked away and met up with the three boys who were down the hall, and had been watching the strange interaction that had just gone down between Mike and the popular girl.

“What the hell? Why was El Hopper talking to you?” Lucas asked--his eyes were wide.

“I had her camera--she got called down to the office earlier in class, and she left it behind. She was probably swapping spit with her stupid boyfriend.” He rolled his eyes and shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

“Is that jealousy I sense Mike?" Amusement laced in Dustin’s voice.

“What? Jealous--I’m not jealous--that’s gross.” His face contorted in disgust.

“You forget that i’ve known you my whole life. I know what your tell is--but whatever you say.” Dustin obviously didn’t believe Mike but he wasn’t gonna embarrass him in front of Lucas and Will--today wasn’t the right day to mess with Mike.

“So while I was in PE just now--I overheard someone talking about a party--it's tonight. I think we should all go. They said all the seniors are invited.” Lucas knew Mike didn’t like El--Mike would’ve told him if he did.

“I’m down.” Dustin was the first to agree to go to the party.

“Yeah sure, it’s not like I have anything better to do,” Will admitted, “plus it’s senior year--this is our last chance to make high school memories.”

“It’s literally a monday--why are we going to a party on a monday.” He took a momentary pause. “I don’t know--I don’t think I’m gonna go. I’m not really a party guy--I mean you all know that.” Mike’s eyes looked full of dread and anxiety.

“None of us are specifically party guys Mike--but come on, our first ever senior party, together,” Lucas enthusiastically spoke.

“Actually, it’s our first EVER party together. Period. We’ve never been to a party as an entire group.” Dustin sounded like he was full of regret. He loved parties and always imagined himself to be the life of the party--tonight he would finally get to experience that with the rest of his friends.

“Alright, alright. I’ll go. My dad texted me saying he just got my car out of the shop.” He didn’t really want to go--but Mike would do anything for his friends--even if that meant going to a party, where there was undoubtedly going to be drinking and dancing and most likely shitty music.

El and Max were walking to the football field--they had to practice their cheer for the homecoming football game--it was one of the most important games of the year. As they got closer to the field, they noticed Tracy--another cheerleader--walking towards them.

“What the heck--why is Tracy coming over here?” El was confused--this wasn’t supposed to be an official practice, it was just an excuse for the two girls to get out of class.

“I’m not sure--oh my god El, do you think she knows?” Max’s worried tone causing El to falter. “Do I think she knows what?” El’s eyebrows rose expectantly, knowing what Max was trying to say but needing her to confirm her suspicions.

“That you dumped Troy’s ass.” Max confirmed what El had been thinking, making El stop walking completely. He wouldn’t have told anybody, surely--it would’ve embarrassed him. _Unless he told everyone that he broke up with me._

Tracy finally caught up to them--El felt anxious--almost as anxious as she did when she had broken up with Troy. A light smile gracing her face as she spoke, “so, are you girls coming to the party tonight?” A weight lifted from El’s chest--she could breathe properly again.

“Yeah, of course--I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” El gave tracy a small smile and the three girls sat on the football field ‘practicing.’ All whilst the only thing that consumed El’s mind, were the thoughts of the upcoming party tonight.


	2. Blame It On The Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the party ensues which means chaos and crackhead stuff follow

El went home after her ‘practice’ with Tracy and Max--she still had a few hours until the party started. _ Why the hell am I going to a party on a monday? Better yet--why is someone even throwing a party on a monday? _Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt her phone vibrate.

Troy had texted--_ ‘Are you going to the party tonight?’ _ El read the message and rolled her eyes and threw herself onto the couch. _ Did he forget what happened earlier? Or did he just not care?--probably the latter. _ She didn't even bother responding to him--what she did was no longer any of his business. She heard her phone vibrate on her desk for a second time--just as she was about to message Troy a ‘ _ leave me alone’ _text, she realized it wasn’t him who had messaged her. 

_ ‘Don’t wait up for me--I’ll be home late tonight’-- _ her dad had messaged her. _ Well this should just make tonight easier then. _ She wrote out a quick reply and sent it to him-- _ ‘Okay, I’m going to Max’s to study for a bit later tonight.’ _The party was in four hours--giving her about an hour to study. El shoved a bunch of possible outfits for the party into a bag, along with her makeup as she left her bedroom. 

_ ‘I’m coming over… Long story--I’ll explain when I get there…’ _ Max lived a few blocks down from El, so it wouldn’t take her long to get to her house. _ Why did I tell dad that I was gonna study--why couldn’t I have told him that I was gonna hang out at Jennifer Hayes’ house. That would’ve been so much easier. _ She shook her head in disbelief-- _ it wouldn’t be a lie at all either because I am going to hang out there… just with alcohol and stuff. _ She grabbed her stuff from the passenger side of her mustard yellow jeep wrangler, slamming the door shut and locking it--as she walked up to Max’s front door, knocking--before it was swiftly opened by the redhead herself. 

“Why exactly are you here so early?” El jerked her head--pretending to fake cry she said, “I didn’t--I didn’t realize you didn't want me here.” Max giggled shaking her head--stepping aside so El could enter the house. 

“What had happened was,” El began. “My dad texted me saying not to wait up for him--that he was working late. Me being dumb, responded with ‘i’ll be studying at Max’s’ and I felt guilty about lying to him--so here I am.” She raised up her health textbook offering an awkward toothy smile. “We’re studying--only for like an hour and then we can start getting ready. I swear we won’t study for any longer than that.” Max groaned in response and rolled her eyes. “Fine--but only one hour. I’m setting my alarm.”

✳✳✳✳✳✳✳✳

Mike was sitting in his living room--acoustic guitar in hand as he was strumming the tune of Everlong by The FooFighters. He found peace in playing the guitar, it was his creative outlet--music, a way he could express himself. Although no one outside of his family or friends--being Lucas, Dustin and Will--knew about his love for music nor did anyone else know how talented he truly was. The boys always supported him and even encouraged him to make music. Mike remembers when he and the boys first played music in his basement--it had been in the winter. They were pretty good--Mike played the electric and acoustic guitar, Lucas played the drums, Dustin was on the bass and Will played the keyboard--they had learned to play back in middle school--when music was a necessary elective. 

Mr. Wheeler had gotten home from work early--if Mike had known, he would’ve just played in the basement like he usually did. His father wasn’t the most supportive parent--in fact, he wasn’t supportive at all. He would always tell Mike that he would never be able to make a good, steady career off of making music--that it was a huge waste of time. So when Mike heard the front door open and the sound of his father’s shoes entering the house, he froze. It was too late to go down to the basement now--his father undoubtedly had heard him playing--it was only a matter of time before he would come over and scold him--telling Mike to put everything away--to stop playing and start doing something better and more important with his time and his life. 

_ I’m gonna have to sit through another lecture about how I'm wasting my time on music. Great. _ Mr. Wheeler walks into the living room shaking his head--he turns to Mike and gives him the _ ‘I’m disappointed in you son, when are you going to learn’ _ look. Mike knew that look all too well. Before Mr. Wheeler even had the chance to speak, Mike grabbed his guitar and went upstairs. He didn’t want to deal with this, not today. He threw himself onto his bed face first and screamed into his grey pillow--releasing his built up anger. Today was just too much for him, and he still had the party to go to tonight--the thought of it made him anxious, groaning at the thought, he turned onto his back. _ I’ve got a few hours until the party--I'm going to take a nap. I’ll wake up around 7, get ready and get the boys around 7:45. _The party started at 7 but Mike didn’t want to be the first ones there--he’d rather be fashionably late. 

✳✳✳✳✳✳✳✳ 

Max kept checking her alarm--_ six minutes left, thank god. _El was rambling on about the BPA found in water bottles and the harmful chemicals people consume when using plastic water bottles. Max couldn’t wait for the hour of studying to be over--it felt like it had been over an hour but of course it hadn’t. El knew Max was bored out of her mind sat there--listening to her talk about school stuff. 

“Alright, alright--we’re done. You can stop pouting now.” The two girls laughed, as they put their textbooks away. ”Finally--I thought this would never end. I’m never studying with you _ ever _again.” 

The two girls exchanged looks--like they could read each other's minds. “What are we wearing to the party then?” They asked each other at the same time. Their eyes widened--their faces were laced with bewilderment. “We’ll listen to some music while we get ready--come on, let’s start.” Max pulls El up as they start getting their clothes out to try on--in front of the mirror. Whenever they got ready together they would play music from the 80’s--it was so much different than modern music--plus it made them feel like they were in an 80’s movie montage--it was fun. El opened up spotify and put their playlist on shuffle. 

The girls automatically recognized the song--the notes played on electric guitar gave it away--’Girls Just Wanna Have Fun’ playing out loud from Max’s speakers. Max opened her closet and started throwing on clothes. El dumped all the clothes she brought onto the bed--an array of clothing falls onto the bed, as she picks up a white ribbed mock turtleneck with a lettuce edged neckline and a short gingham print cami dress that she had gotten on Romwe a few weeks back--she put on some cute black strappy heels to complete the outfit.

Max rummaged through her closet and found a similar outfit to El’s--a blush pink long sleeved ribbed mock turtleneck with a plaid cami bodycon dress and a pair of blush colored ankle boots to compliment the shirt. 

They looked in the mirror--then at each other and shook their heads in disapproval. _ These were absolutely not the right outfits--too dressy. _

El looked through her pile of mismatched outfits and found a pair of black leggings--but didn’t like any of the shirts she’d brought--she found a black Nirvana t-shirt in Max’s closet, by the time El had gotten dressed in her new outfit, ‘Girls On Film’ had started playing--she put on her black high tops grabbed her round sunglasses that reminded her of Ozzy Osbourne and hung them from her t-shirt. 

Max found a loose, white t-shirt in her closet--but her black jeans were dirty--so she went digging through El’s pile--“Hey this is my shirt--I’ve been looking for this.” They borrowed each others clothes all the time, so it wasn’t really a surprise that they still had some of each others stuff. “Yeah--I saw a few of my jeans in your closet too.” El giggled attempting to tie her hair up in a messy bun. Max found some baggy black ripped jeans and threw them on with her Doc Marten boots. They looked at each other in the mirrors and their eyes grew wide--_ way to casual. _

They rummaged through their clothes once more--this time finding the perfect outfits--not too casual, not too dressy but they were just right. Once they’d picked their final outfits, they’d sat down on Max’s bed, until they heard the beat of ‘Material Girl’ start to play, both El and Max looked at each other laughing--this was the song they always had to dance to. El shot up from where she was sitting as she turned to Max--popping her shoulder out in front of her, as to pose.

“Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me, I think they’re okay.” She starts singing along with the song--loud and full of energy. “If they don’t give me proper credit, I just walk away.” She starts dancing around the room as Max joins in--the sound of their giggles filling the room. They knew every lyric to the song--but couldn’t think of them when they were too busy laughing and dancing around the room. “Cause we are living in a material world and I am a material girl. You know that we are living in a material world and I am a material girl.” 

El’s phone went off, catching her off guard--causing her to stop singing. It was another text from Troy._ ‘So are you coming tonight or not? You never answered earlier.’ _He had ruined their ‘Material Girls’ moment and had put a downer on El’s previous mood. “I just don’t get it--I broke up with him. What doesn’t he understand about that? Like--I’M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE!!” El showed Max his text from earlier and his most recent one. 

“El, you just broke up with him--he’s probably in denial.” Max felt kind of bad for him--he had spent a long time trying to convince El to even go out on a date with him in the first place. In every relationship it always seemed to be the case that one person liked the other more--in theirs it was Troy. 

“Yeah well it’s annoying me--I don’t want anything to do with him. I just want him to leave me alone.” She was noticeably upset--Max didn’t want to overstep her boundaries by defending him once more. So she settled for sitting closer to El and putting her arm around her, bringing her closer as she comforted her. “Hey, forget about him. Tonight’s going to be fun--we can’t let him ruin your night. We won’t let him. There’s more to life than stupid boys you know.” The smirk on Max’s face causing El to laugh and smile whole-heartedly. El knew Max was right--she was almost always right. 

Max nudges El’s shoulder gently with her own. “Men are rats, listen to me, they're _ fleas _ on rats, worse than that, they're _ amoebas _ on fleas on rats. I mean, they're too low for even the dogs to bite. The only man a girl can depend on is her daddy.” Max looked at El--waiting for her to recognize what she’d just finished quoting. El turned her head towards Max slightly and smiled. Grease was their favorite film--they knew all the lyrics to the songs and could practically quote the movie word for word. 

By the time they finished doing their hair and makeup the party had already started. “So...are we gonna be fashionably late? Or just late late? Y’know there’s a difference.” El asked Max--already knowing the answer--they were _ always _fashionably late. 

✳✳✳✳✳✳✳✳ 

Mike and the boys had just arrived to the party, it now being 8pm--taking Mike 15 minutes to pick up all the boys and drive them to Jennifer’s--music was blasting through the house--you could hear it loud and clear from the outside, it seemed like the whole house was shaking from the loudness of the bass. Will had gotten an instant headache from all the noise--putting him in a pissy mood right away. The scene in front of their eyes was new and fresh to them--a whole new experience on unknown territory. _ What do people even do at parties? _ Mike was starting to regret even coming. 

As they were making their way through the house--the front door opened--revealing El and Max. It seemed like all of Mike’s attention had been turned to El--and that everything around him had slowed down, even the music had been tuned out in his mind--his eyes only focusing on her as she stepped through the door and into the house. He’d never seen El dressed the way she was--he was so used to seeing her in mini-skirts and sundresses--but this, this was completely different. It was good. _ She looked good _ \--wearing a black cropped top with a squared neckline and small silver stars scattered randomly across the shirt. Her bottoms looked vintage--they were orange, blue and yellow plaid high-waisted trousers accompanied with a black belt looped through the top. She wore a jacket--a cropped yellow denim jacket. _ El owns doc Martens?? Why haven’t I ever noticed them before? _ Her Doc’s matched her shirt and her white socks were slightly longer than her boots, causing tiny strips of white to appear above them. El had decided on leaving her hair down instead of tying it up, so it was now left falling just above her shoulders. 

El knew they were being stared at by almost everybody in the house. Max stood next to her--wearing blue mom jeans, that were slightly rolled up at the ends and a tan belt that matched perfectly with her suede bomber jacket. Her green and white polka-dotted blouse--it was effortlessly tucked into her jeans which were covering the top of her shiny red doc’s--the colors making her hair seem more vibrant--which was tied up in a high ponytail with a red scrunchie. Her gold sun earrings were dangling from her ears--which were matching her gold necklaces. 

He realized he had been staring at her for a while. _ Oh shit--I need a drink. _ He hadn’t realized that he’d said that out loud until all eyes shifted towards him. His cheeks were flushed with a rosy pink--making his freckles appear more prominent. He left the room and went for the punch bowl on the main table--ending his humiliation. El noticed him walking away--his denim jacket stood out in the dim room. He turned around--looking at Lucas signaling for him to join him at the punch table. His black and white striped shirt complimented his black hair and pale skin. _ At least he knows how to dress. _Troy always wore gym shorts and a muscle t-shirt--she cringed at the thought, she focused once again on Mike. His shirt was tucked into his black skinny jeans, which were being held up by a black belt with a silver buckle--he wore black socks and vans to match his shirt. 

Lucas was quite the fashionista--wearing a white shirt with black sketches, black ripped jeans, and his checkered vans. His statement piece was his loose abstract patterned brown, green and tanned long sleeve shirt. 

She felt something brush past her gently as she turned to see it was Will--who had headed outside to answer a phone call. His yellow and black thick striped shirt catching her attention as it hung loosely over his blue jeans. 

Troy glanced at the door making eye contact with El. “Max he’s coming over--please hide me.” Just as El had said that one of the cheer girls dragged Max away--Max mouthing _ “I’m sorry,” _ to her as she was pulled towards a group of girls--leaving El to deal with the situation on her own. “Hey babe, when were you gonna tell me you got here?” El was shocked--confused that he’d even asked her that--more specifically why he’d called her _ babe _. “What are--what are you talking about? Why are you still calling me babe? We’re not together anymore--I broke up with you earlier.. Do you not remember that?” She raised her eyebrows--waiting for his response. “El, you’re not thinking straight--you’re just stressed because senior year has started--I know you didn’t really mean what you said earlier. It’s okay…I forgive you. Just don't do it again.” She shook her head and bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from letting her anger get the better of her and saying too much. She simply looked him dead in the eyes and said, “Actually. I did mean it.” She turned on her heel and left him standing there on his own as she went over to the punch to get herself a drink. 

✳✳✳✳✳✳✳✳ 

Will was walking up and down the sidewalk--listening to his mom talk over the phone. “Yes mom my homework’s done. I wouldn't be at a party if it wasn't.” Unlike El, Will had told his mom the truth--the whole truth, they were too close for him to lie. “I know, I know. How was your day honey?” Her voice echoed throughout the streets--Will had her on speaker. “Momm. I’m at a party,” he responded with slight annoyance in his voice. He couldn’t be annoyed at her. “You’re right--you’re right. I’m sorry. Just be careful--these people probably have liquor around the house.” She had sounded so worried on the phone that Will felt bad. “Mom, we aren’t stupid--of course we’ll be smart. We won’t get drunk or anything, please don’t worry so much. You can trust us.” _ I mean they may be idiots but they’re not stupid. _ He walked into the house--looking for his friends. Dustin was trying to mingle with some of the girls--but much to his dismay, he was rejected. Lucas however was standing by the snack table, looking through the different choices in front of him--he picks up a brownie--being that his last meal was lunch at 12:30, he scarfed it down--like it was the last thing he’d ever eat. _ That shit was good as hell. _He grabbed another brownie and walked over to Mike--seeing as he didn’t look too pleased, Lucas hoped that the brownie would cheer him up a little. 

“Here man, I grabbed you a brownie.” Lucas placed the brownie in Mike’s hand--”I have no idea what’s in it but it tastes _ damn good _ .” As Mike had gone to take a bite of the brownie Will smacked it out of his hand. “What the fuck Will. I was gonna eat that.” Mike looked at Will--then at the brownie which was now on the ground. “Are you really _ that _ stupid?” Mike looked confused--raising his eyebrows as if he was telling Will to continue talking. “It clearly has weed in it Mike.” Mikes mouth made an ‘O’ shape as the realization hit him. Will turns to Lucas, whose eyes were darting around the room. “Tell me you didn’t eat one Lucas.” He was laughing now--“Well what had happened was..” Will interrupted him mid-sentence. “You’re literally a dumbass.” Lucas and Mike exchanged looks and started laughing hysterically. “What the fuck are you guys laughing at?” The two boys were laughing even harder at Will’s question. Will grabbed the cup in Mike’s hand and smelled it--“You’ve got to be shitting me--How many cups have you had Mike?” He waited for Mike’s answer, “Umm.. maybe like five or seven?” Lucas’ mouth was open and he began smiling--his smiling turned to laughing causing Mike to start chuckling again. 

“This music is so good.” ‘Truth Hurts’ had just started playing--Mike was moving his head with every beat of the song. “I just took a DNA test, turns out I’m 100% that bitch.” The only thing Will could think was; _ Literally, fuck my life. Why does this shit have to happen to me. Right after I told my mom that everything would be under control. _ Just as he was about to ask if they knew were Dustin was, he heard someone yelling. “GUYS, LISTEN UP--WE’RE GONNA PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE--SO EVERYONE COME INTO THE LIVING ROOM AND SIT IN A CIRCLE.” _ Great. Fucking perfect. _ All he could do was follow the crowd, as everyone went and sat down on the floor in a circle.

Troy winked at El--she rolled her eyes thinking to herself--_ as if I’d ever kiss him again. _ As people started taking their turns--it was now Lucas’ go. He spun the bottle--everyone sitting in anticipation as their eyes were glued on the spinning bottle that was in the centre of them all, as they wait to find out who he’d be kissing--Max, that’s who. _ What?! Lucas is gonna have his first kiss right now--I can’t. This is crazy. _ Will thought he knew what Lucas was thinking; _ Oh shit--this is my first kiss--I’m nervous, _ but in reality he was thinking; _ oh god, is my breath okay? What if i’m not good. My lips are hella chapped. Why is the ceiling spinning? Why do I feel floaty? _ Will knew the edible was starting to kick in--he was staring at the ceiling as if he was seeing a million galaxies. Although Lucas was brought out of his daze as he remembered that he was about to kiss Max--his first ever kiss. 

Max wasn’t herself either--she had one too many cups of punch. As they crawled into the middle of the circle--now in front of everyone--they exchanged worried glances, they both seemed to be nervous. They both leaned in and shared a quick kiss, everyone thinking it was over, they were wrong--instead they started deepening the kiss, making it last longer. Lucas could feel Max smiling as they kissed--_ Well that’s cute, she’s smiling I guess that means I’m a good kisser _ \--Lucas was now smiling into the kiss as well. They stopped when they heard Tracy say, “Okay, I think that’s enough.” _ Wow--that was the best kiss I’ve ever had. Wait, that’s the only kiss I've ever had. _Lucas still had a huge smile on his face as he pulled back, “Your face.. Tastes awesome.” Max giggled at Lucas’ words, a light blush covering her cheeks as they both moved to sit back in their previous spots. Troy was still making suggestive expressions towards El--as disgusted as she was by it, the drinks she had early helped keep her mood uplifted. El told Max she needed another drink as she stood up and made her way back to the punchbowl--Troy following closely behind her. 

To El’s dismay--there was no more punch. A pout had found its way onto her face as she turned around--almost bumping into Troy, though she quickly saw the bottle of vodka in his hands and her mood changed once again--though it looked as if there was only enough left for two people, she happily took the bottle from his hands, mumbling a quick, “Thanks!” She took a swig of vodka--leaving just enough for one person. Troy reached forward--trying to get ahold of her wrist. “Leave me the hell alone--I am NEVER ever getting back together with you.” She was yelling over the music now. “Okay Taylor Swift--I think that's enough drinking for you.” 

‘I Wanna Dance with Somebody’ began playing. Mike was across the room--dancing to the introduction of the song wildly. He could see El and Troy in his peripheral vision--he was hurting her. He went up to El--pulling her into his personal space by her hand and twirling her. He grabbed the bottle of vodka from her soft, warm hands and drank the last of the liquor--he placed the now empty bottle on to a nearby table as he continued to dance with El. She sang the lyrics to the best of her ability--her memory was getting hazy.

✳✳✳✳✳✳✳✳

Will was sitting on the couch talking to the girl sitting next to him. “Nice socks--they match your shirt.” He looked down towards his socks then at his shirt--his socks having yellow stripes on them, just like his shirt. He was watching Dustin, who was yelling at a random drunk guy for stepping on his new high-top converse. “Say you’re sorry you piece of shit. They’re brand new.” The guy walked away--leaving Dustin alone, he was still yelling--_ Yup he’s the angry drunk--I knew our group was bound to have one. _ He had gotten red punch on his white shirt _ . _“Is it me or is it hot in here? JENNIFER TURN DOWN THE DAMN AC!!!” Dustin took off his navy blue bomber jacket--swinging it above his head until the zipper hit his eye. “SHIT.SHIT.SHIT.SHIT. WHY DID YOU RUN INTO ME?” he asked, blaming the nearest person for his own personal drunken stupidity. 

Will’s eyes drifted across the room to see Lucas--who was cuddled up to Max on the sofa, laughing amongst themselves as Lucas started cozying up to her more--resting his head on her shoulder and such. _ Well I guess Lucas is the needy drunk then. _ Christian, one of Max’s friends on the football team, walked by the sofa--noticing her and Lucas cuddled up to each other, “Carrots, is that you?” He was only teasing, calling her by the nickname he always used for her--he wasn't prepared for what was about to happen. Max looked at her hair, noticing the color--a color that she usually embraced and loved. She shut her eyes and began crying hysterically--”It's not my fault, I don't know why I have red hair.” She sat up wiping the tears rolling down her pink cheeks. “Hey having red hair is totally a power move.” Lucas reassured her. She started crying again--for no reason whatsoever--Lucas complimented her, he was way smoother when he was under the influence. _ I found the weepy hysterical drunk--Max. _

Will looked at the crowd of people dancing to ‘Perfect’--all of them swaying side to side with their partners--all of them but one couple. His eyes made it to the back of the crowd noticing that El and Mike were jumping up and down--laughing obnoxiously loud--ruining the romantic atmosphere. Mike’s black hair was bouncing up and down looking messier than usual--but still good. El whispered something into his ear--making him laugh even more._ I found the happy drunks, that’s ironic--it's too bad they won't remember this tomorrow. _El abandoned Mike, as she walked up towards the DJ’s table--he wasn’t really a DJ, he was a kid from their school who knew how to mix music on his mac--but he was good nonetheless. She stopped the music--interrupting the mellow, slow song and grabbing a microphone “Umm,” she gulped, “I'm gonna sing a song,” her words were slurring but she was still understandable. Mike shoved through the crowd of teens--standing in the front like it was front row seats to a concert. He looked up at El--a grin on his face--he looked like he was trying to contain his excitement. When El’s eyes locked with him in the crowd, an excited look flashed on to her face--she grabbed Mike by the hand, starting to pull him up with her. 

_ They’re going to sing a duet. God, please don’t let it be from grease. _ Will’s thoughts were answered when they started singing. _ “You were workin as a waitress in a cocktail bar, when I met you,” _ Mike was staring at El with a look on his face as if it were only them in the room--like he was singing to her and only her, like no one else in the room mattered at that moment. _ “I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around. Turned you into someone new. Now five years later on, you’ve got the world at your feet success has been easy for you. But don't forget, its me who put you where you are now and I can put you back down too.” _ El was now smiling widely--his voice was steady, confident--like he’s been singing his whole life--it seemed like he was where he was supposed to be. _ “Dont, don't you want me? You know I can’t believe it when I hear that you won’t see me. Don’t, don’t you want me? You know I don’t believe it when you that you don’t need me.” _

Lucas and Max recognized the voices that were still singing in the background--“Is that--” Max interrupted him before he could even finish the question “YES!” They ran--hoping to be able to record some of their performance for proof--and their own personal enjoyment at a later time. 

_ “Don’t you want me, baby? Don’t you want me? Ohh--Don’t you want me, baby? Don’t you want me? Ohhh.” _ Their voices blended together seamlessly--he sang the melody as she harmonized with him. They were jumping up and down as they sang. _ “I was workin as a waitress in a cocktail bar, that much is true--but even then I knew I’d find a much better place either with or without you. The five years we have had have been such good times, I still love you.” _ Mike’s eyes grew wide as El was looking directly at him and winked at him during that lyric--causing his cheeks to burn up. He gave Will a look--a look Will was all too familiar with-- _ S.O.S. Clearly Mike’s feeling a little overwhelmed and flustered right now. Don’t worry Mike you’ll get that S.O.S any minute now. _ Will left the living room and made a call--that’s when he realized-- _ How the fuck are we all getting home. I’m in deep shit. _


End file.
